Nightmare 2010
by aegyung
Summary: HunHan/SeLu, slight KaiLu/Oneshot/BoysLove, brother complex, OOC/"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, ini semua tidak akan berakhir. Aku mencintaimu"-2010


Nightmare 2010

HunHan/SeLu, slight KaiLu&KrisLu

Oneshot

BoysLove, typos, brother complex, OOC

I don't own the cast, I just own the story

Don't like? Don't read

Rated: T

"_Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti._

_Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, ini semua tidak akan berakhir._

_Aku mencintaimu_"-2010

.

.

.

_14 Januari 2014_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa lahir ke dunia. Aku sudah lulus sekolah dan aku tahu persis apa itu reproduksi manusia. Pertemuan sprema dengan sel telur kemudian terjadilah pembuahan dan taraaa di dalam rahim yang hanya di miliki kaum perempuan itu hiduplah manusia.

Aku punya orang tua, keduanya tinggal di China untuk mengurusi usaha mereka dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya –aku dan Suho hyung – di Korea. Mereka tahu kalau Suho hyung punya perusahaan, tentu saja, karena sebagai anak yang baik Suho Hyung mengerahkan beberapa persen dari keuntungannya untuk kedua orang tuaku juga untukku.

Nah, masalahnya bukan karena mereka tinggal di China atau memiliki usaha lain.

Tapi, kedua orang tuaku itu adalah laki-laki.

Jadi jangan heran kenapa aku dan Suho Hyung adalah seorang gay. Orang tua kami adalah gay dan entah bagaimana caranya dikaruniai dua anak.

Atau mungkin aku adalah anak angkat?

Yah, itu kemungkinan terbesar dan terakurat di otakku. Tapi, setiap aku menanyakan soal itu pada Suho hyung, ia tidak pernah menanggapi hal itu dengan serius.

Atau, salah satu dari kedua ayahku itu pengidap _male pregnant_ ?

Memangnya, _male pregnant _ itu benar-benar ada?

Aku ingin mencari kebenaran namun Suho hyung terus mengisolasikan diriku di dalam rumah besar miliknya dengan keamanan ketat. Aku bisa keluar rumah jika bersamanya. Hanya jika aku bersama Suho hyung.

Aku muak. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat tidak berguna berdiam diri di dalam rengkuhan keamanan yang begitu ketat dan membuatku susah bernafas. Hidup di sekolah yang dipilihkan kakakku, tinggal bersama kakakku, ini itu dari kakakku.

Yah, dari dulu aku memang tidak pernah punya suara untuk hidup.

Maka dari itu, aku selalu mengenyampingkan masalah siapa yang melahirkanku dan bagaimana sebenarnya keluargaku.

Aku turun dari mobil hitam milik Suho hyung, memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat lima. Gedung yang didirikan oleh Suho hyung dengan uang hasil keringatnya. Gedung yang tak lain adalah rumah bagi para detektif yang bekerja dengan kakakku.

Aku ingin. Bisa menghasilkan sesuatu dengan uang yang aku raih sendiri. Tidak bergantung pada uang Suho hyung.

Yah walaupun ada enaknya juga sih tidak perlu bersusah payah cari duit.

Tapi hidup tanpa tantangan itu benar-benar seperti sayur tanpa garam.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan kakakku, seperti biasanya. Menaiki lift kemudian menuju lantai tiga, ruang kerja Suho hyung.

Ruang kerja di lantai tiga yang mengambil sekitar sepertiga dari luas lantai tiga itu adalah ruangan terbesar di gedung ini. Ruangan Suho hyung memang luas, terbagi menjadi tiga daerah. Bagian tengah untuk menerima klien-kliennya sementara dua bagian sisanya adalah tempat dokumen-dokumen setiap kasus yang dipercayakan pada kakakku. Di bagian kanan adalah tempat dokumen kasus yang belum selesai sementara yang kiri adalah dokumen kasus yang sudah selesai.

Aku sudah sangat familiar sekali dengan ruangan ini.

Dari sofa merah tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihat Suho hyung yang mulai duduk di kursinya. Berhadapan dengan komputer juga beberapa lembar kertas yang memenuhi mejanya.

Wajahnya yang meneriakan kata lelah dan putus asa. Seorang Oh Sehun tentu saja bisa membaca pikiran kakakku itu. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, itulah mengapa aku sangat peka terhadapt perubahan ekspresi wajah Suho hyung.

Dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia tengah mendapatkan kasus sulit.

"Ada berapa orang yang hyung turunkan untuk kasus kali ini?"

"Hanya dua orang, yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan kasus masing-masing"

"Apakah sesusah itu, hyung?" aku memerhatikan wajah kakak lekat, kemudian melihat kakak menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku mendesah kecil, "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu persis apa jawaban kakakku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terancam bahaya. Apa lagi ini berkaitan dengan pembunuhan" ucap Suho hyung protektif.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak akan"

"Tapi-"

"Ti-dak"

"Hyung!" suaraku meninggi. Tatapan mataku lurus menghunus tubuh kecil di balik meja itu.

Dan aku dapat melihat Oh Suho sedang dalam masa frustasinya.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar. Aku bukan bayi lagi. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Hyung kira aku umur berapa, lima tahun? Aku sudah 21 tahun. Aku juga ingin bisa makan dengan uang hasil keringatku sendiri"

Aku menumpahkan semuanya secara tiba-tiba. Mengerahkan apa yang selalu aku rasakan pada Suho hyung.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui siapa yang melahirkanku"

Aku bisa melihat Suho hyung dengan jelas dengan posisiku yang seperti ini –berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Kakak kesayanganku itu berdiri. Matanya menatapku. Seakan ia mengerti apa yang aku maksud dengan baik. Namun, sikap overprotective yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya membuatnya terus mengurungku seperti ayam.

Ayolah, aku juga ingin seperti remaja normal pada umumnya. Jalan-jalan bersama teman, menghirup udara luar, memiliki kekasih ...

Ok. Lupakan bagian terakhir.

Suho hyung berjalan mendekatiku. Tubuh kecilnya tidak menyembunyikan karisma dan sifat wibawa seorang atasan dalam dirinya. Yah, aku bisa merasakan seperti pekerja kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengan bos sendiri.

"Baiklah" Suho menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku tahu. Kau pasti akan seperti ini. Jadi, aku menurunkanmu dalam kasus kali ini. Aku tugaskan kau untuk mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya dari _calon tersangka_.

Aku tahu ini sangat beresiko. Tapi, aku percaya padamu"

Sebuah map coklat ditempelkan ke dadaku. Aku melongo, kemudian mengambil map coklat yang diberikan kakakku.

Dokumen sebuah kasus.

"Jika kau bisa menolongku dalam kasus ini, aku akan memberi tahu siapa ibumu"

Kali ini, aku merasa ada gunanya juga aku hidup di bumi.

"Ah ya, sedikit info saja. _Dia juga gay_"

Dan .. uh, lihatlah. Dari kecil hinggal sebesar ini aku tidak akan pernah lepas dengan lingkungan gay.

.

.

.

15.00

Kakakku menjelaskan masalah kasus itu. Kasus yang lumayan seram bagiku namun aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menolak ajakan kerja sama dari kakakku yang sangat langka itu.

Mimpi indahnya lagi, Suho hyung memberikanku kunci mobil. Aku sudah bisa mengendarai mobil hanya saja Suho hyung selalu melarangku untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Sudah pernah ku katakan, kan, bahwa Suho hyung terlalu menyayangiku hingga ia begitu overprotective terhadapku.

Dan kini, disinilah aku. Duduk di salah satu kedai yang menarik perhatianku, kedai bubble tea. Memandangi jalanan yang dipenuhi dagangan-dagangan di sepanjang jalannya. Keadaan mereka memang sedikit mengotori jalanan yang susah payah di bangun negara sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah satu-satunya jalan mereka untuk bisa tetap makan.

Bubble tea pesananku datang bersamaan dengan ponselku yang berdering.

Suho hyung mengirimkan pesan mms.

_From: Suho Hyung_

_Orang ini yang harus kau temui. _

_Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai membuatku cemas atau aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu lagi_

_[photo]_

Aku menyesap bubble tea coklat itu. Mengunyah benda bulat yang begitu kenyal di mulutku. Rasanya tidak buruk, jauh lebih enak daripada susu coklat yang setiap hari Suho hyung buatkan untukku.

Di foto itu ... aku tidak yakin bahwa ia laki-laki.

Ah, inikah yang namanya laki-laki berwajah cantik? Bentuk wajah yang kecil membuat aksen imutnya begitu mencuat, mata yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir kecil berwarna merah muda, rambut emas yang begitu rapi dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, kulit putih yang begitu mulus. Senyum manis dan wajah yang terlihat ramah.

"_Kim Luhan masih ditempatkan sebagai calon tersangka karena belum ada bukti kuat yang dapat memastikan bahwa ia tersangka. Namun, bajunya ada di tkp. Walaupun tidak ada sidik jari Luhan di tubuh Kai, Luhan tidak bisa di katakan berada di posisi aman. Kedua saudara ini tidak memiliki orang tua. Ayah mereka meninggalkan mereka ketika masih kecil, memilih membina rumah tangga dengan orang lain dan ibunya yang di beritakan meninggal karena keguguran. Kim Luhan yang seperti orang bisu tidak bisa membuahkan apa-apa, maka dari itu kasus ini tidak dipecahkan oleh polisi empat tahun lalu. Polisi tidak bisa memenjarakan Luhan yang belum pasti bersalah atas kematian adiknya, Kim Kai, juga karena kondisi Luhan yang begitu memprihatinkan. Maka dari itu, kau ku utus untuk membuat Kim Luhan buka mulut masalah kasus ini"_

_ "Hyung bilang dia seperti orang bisu"_

_ "Aku tahu kau dulu sempat di kejar-kejar perempuan karena pesonamu"_

_ "Apa hubungannya?"_

_ "Jika ia tertarik padamu, ia bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu"_

Oh ayolah, dari wajahnya saja orang ini tidak mungkin bisa memegang pisau. Aku bisa membaca ekspresinya dan ekspresi macam ini tidak bisa ditemukan di wajah-wajah seorang pembunuh.

Aku menyesap sekali lagi bubble tea yang kian lama jadi kian enak ini.

Ah, beginikah rasanya menjadi remaja yang bebas keluar rumah? Andaikan aku mencicipinya lebih cepat, aku yakin aku tidak perlu membeli banyak batrai handphone karena menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk bermain game di handphoneku.

"Pe-permisi"

Sebuah suara yang seakan di tunjukan untukku membuat kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ya?"

"Ah-eum, itu.. bisakah aku duduk di sini?"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, memandang orang itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"I-itu .. tempatnya penuh.. aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini–"

"Duduk saja" ucapku. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian duduk di satu kursi kosong yang ada di depanku.

"Terimakasih"

"Ya, sama-sama" aku memasukan ponselku di saku, kemudian kembali menyesap bubble teaku. Berusaha menghabiskan isinya dengan cepat agar aku bisa segera pulang. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meminumnya di mobil, namun aku masih kurang lihai mengendarai mobil dengan satu tangan jadi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Kalau ku bawa pulang, nafsu minum bubble teaku pasti sudah habis.

"Memang kau datang dari mana?"

"Eung, a-aku ti-dak .. eung.."

Orang ini pemalu atau gagu? Atau ia takut melihatku? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Apa wajahku begitu menyeramkan sampai-sampai ia menunduk terus kemudian bicara dengan tak lancar begitu? Atau .. ada alasan lain?

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menggapai dagunya. Makhluk dengan bahu kecil, dada datar, rambut emas yang di tata rapi ..

Wajah cantik.

_Kim Luhan_.

"Kau kemari dengan apa?"

"Ja-jalan ka-ki"

"Pulang nanti mau ku antar?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti–"

"Baiklah, aku anggap sebagai kata iya. Silahkan pilih minumanmu" aku memandang wajahnya lekat. Raut ketakutan yang ia selalu pamerkan telah menjadi raut wajah yang susah untuk di ubah sepertinya.

Ia tidak bicara lagi setelah itu.

Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada menu.

"Teman" panggilku kecil, ia menoleh menatapku, "Siapa namamu, teman?"

"K-kim .. Luhan"

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal. Aku orang baru di sini, ku harap kau mau memperkenalkan banyak tempat padaku dan menjadi temanku"

Ia tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng.

Hanya menatapku dalam diam.

Luhan mengalami traumatis.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa wajah tampanku ini memang benar-benar membawa keberuntungan –yah, kurasa begitu. Luhan memang terlihat takut untuk menunjukan rumahnya namun aku memastikan bahwa aku bukan siluman ular berbisa yang dapat menerkamnya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya seorang pemuda kesepian yang ingin berteman. Itu bukan sekedar kedok, itu memang benar.

Kalau ternyata Luhan memang bukan orang yang bersalah, aku dengan senang hati mengangkatnya jadi teman.

Yah itupun kalau Kim Luhan mau berteman denganku.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Rumah sederhana di sebuah kompleks kecil yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul adalah tempat kediaman Luhan selama ini –dia pasti menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu untuk jalan dari rumah ke kedai bubble tea tadi. Rumah ini tidak jelek-jelek amat. Walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang mulai rusak namun rumah ini tetap layak dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Luhan mempersilahkan aku duduk di sofa cokelat mudanya sementara pemuda itu membuatkan minuman dan mengeluarkan beberapa kue kering.

"Sendiri" ucap Luhan kecil. Kali ini ia tidak terlalu gagap, mungkin karena ia mulai terbiasa dan mulai menganggapku sebagai teman, namun suaranya tetap kecil.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Me-meninggalkanku .. sejak lama"

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di sini?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya seraya meletakan minuman dan beberapa toples kue kering yang sudah sisa setengah di atas meja dan duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangku.

"Eung .. kenapa tidak tinggal dengan kerabatmu yang lain?"

Luhan meringis ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap lengan atasnya. Aku tentu saja bisa membaca suasana kali ini.

"Mereka tidak mau menerimaku"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, pura-pura polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Um.. Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada .." ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Mungkin ia ingin bertanya apa aku manusia sungguhan atau apakah aku bukan mata-mata yang di turunkan polisi, namun Luhan pasti merasa tidak enak mengatakannya.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Memainkan peranku seperti teman Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah temanku" ucapku

"Benarkah?" suara Luhan mulai menaikan volumenya. Suara kecil itu terdengar lucu.

"Iya~" aku mengangguk kecil seraya menyesap minuman yang Luhan buatkan, "Dan kau adalah teman pertamaku"

Aku bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum berseri. Ia terlihat senang.

"Kau juga teman pertamaku" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu, aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Halo teman, semoga kita bisa terus berteman"

Apakah begini awal pertemanan? Sungguh, aku benar-benar awam dalam bersosialisasi. Jadi, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Halo teman" aku bisa melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar, seakan aku membangkitkan sesuatu yang begitu ia sukai, "Semoga aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu"

"Ah iya, seharusnya aku mengucapkan hal itu tadi" rutuk Luhan. Kini, ia bicara dengan normal.

Ia memang tidak bisu. Ia hanya tutup mulut.

Karena ia takut, trauma.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mengupasnya dan aku bisa ikut merasakan perasaan Luhan yang ia kubur bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perasaan mengerikan itu. Aku bisa merasakannya.

.

.

.

_24 Januari_

"Semenjak aku melepasmu, kau jadi sering berkeliaran ya" Suho hyung membuka topik pembicaraan pagi ini. Aku hanya mengunyah rotiku kemudian menyesap susu coklat buatan kakakku.

"Aku sedang memenuhi perintahmu, Hyung"

Suho hyung duduk di dekatku kemudian memandangku, "Jadi, setelah sepuluh hari ini apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Alamat, sifat Luhan yang sebenarnya dan .. yah, kurasa baru itu"

"Ada barang-barang yang menurutmu .. penting"

"Banyak. Hampir seluruh benda di rumahnya adalah benda-benda peninggalan lama. Terlihat dari bentuknya yang mulai rusak dan tidak modern"

Suho hyung menjitakku kecil, aku hendak menyemprot kakakku, berteriak tidak suka. Yah, kalau saja Suho hyung tidak mengelus jidatku lagi.

"Jangan terlalu bertele-tele, kita harus secepatnya memecahkan kasus ini"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jangan keliaran ke tempat lain atau mobilmu ku sita" ucap Suho hyung seraya mengenakan jasnya, entah sejak kapan kakak sudah tidak di sampingku lagi. Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat Suho hyung yang berpamitan untuk pergi kerja.

.

.

.

Rumah ini mulai tidak asing lagi bagiku. Setiap hari aku mengunjungi rumah yang sebenarnya berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumah Suho hyung. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku senang dengan kesibukan baruku ini. Setidaknya aku memiliki suatu hal yang dapat ku lakukan selain main game di kamar.

Aku mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Kim Luhan membukakan pintunya. Mempersilahkan aku masuk dan duduk di sofa. Mengajakku berbicara beberapa topik ringan namun aku cukup nyaman dengan percakapan panjang Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya adalah sosok periang yang cerewet, asalkan diperlakukan dengan baik dan membuatnya nyaman. Jika tidak, ia akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Luhan, mau pergi ke kedai bubble tea tempat kita bertemu?"

"Mauu" ucapnya antusias

"Kalau gitu ganti bajumu dan kita akan berangkat"

Luhan mengangguk senang kemudian langsung melesat kekamarnya. Daun pintu coklat dengan gantungan _duo kim's room_ itu menyimpan kamar Luhan. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Luhan yang begitu rapuh.

Aku hanya menunggunya tanpa banyak mengomel. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang cepat mengomel, mungkin karena ibu dan ayahku keduanya adalah laki-laki dan artinya aku tidak hidup bersama wanita cerewet. Kedua ayahku adalah tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menggedor pintu. Mengganggu ketenangan yang tercipta.

_"Sehun? bisa tolong bukakan pintu?_" sorak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya. Aku menurut, membukakan pintu rumah Luhan dan mendapati salah satu anak buah kakakku bersama seorang polisi berdiri di depannya.

"Kami dari kepoli–"

"Aku kenal kau, Kris dan polisi kesayangan kakakku, MinSeok"

"Baguslah jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah memperkenalkan diri" ucap MinSeok seraya memasukan identitas-bahwa-ia-adalah-polisi itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Rumah Kim Luhan, benar? Kami akan mengecek rumah dan mengajak Luhan berbincang masalah kasus ini"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, "Ini wilayahku, jadi jangan ikut campur"

"Tapi Se–"

"Dia tidak akan bisa bicara dengan orang seperti kalian" bisikku, "Sekarang berlakulah seakan kalian tidak mengenalku"

Mereka berdeham, mengerti maksudku, "Tuan, bisa kau beri tahu dimana Kim Luhan?" ucap MinSeok dengan nada wibawa yang tegas dan suara lumayan besar. Ah, akting dua manusia di depanku ini memang jelek sekali.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Dan aku menempati Luhan mematung di sana. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya yang ketakutan. Ekspresi mengerikan yang ia pancarkan mengatakan bahwa Luhan benar-benar ketakutan.

"Luhan tidak ada, pergilah" ucapku. Aku benar-benar mengusir dua manusia di luar itu dan meyakinkan mereka untuk menugaskan hal macam itu padaku dengan kedipan mataku. Keduanya mengerti, mereka benar-benar pergi dari rumah Luhan.

Aku menutup pintu, kemudian beralih menatap Luhan. Pemuda itu ambruk, duduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

Itulah reaksinya ketika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dapat membangkitkan ingatan kelamnya.

Aku yakin pasti begitu.

"Luhan?" aku berlutut dengan satu kakiku kemudian kakiku yang lainnya menopang tanganku layaknya posisi pangeran, tanganku yang bebas menyentuh bahu Luhan, "Kau tidak–"

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya bahwa apakah ia tidak apa-apa, Luhan langsung mendekapku erat. Seakan mencoba melampiaskan ketakutannya itu padaku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan pemuda itu menangis. Aku membalas pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kontak fisik dengan orang lain selain kakakku dan baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang gemetaran sampai seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar mengalami traumatis yang dalam dan keadaan psikisnya belum sembuh.

"Kita pergi lain kali saja, ya? Kau istirahat saja" ucapku, dengan setia aku memeluk pemuda itu dengan hangat.

"Ta-tapi ka-lau.. hiks me-merka ... dat-datang lagi.."

"Aku ada di sini, aku akan mengusir mereka"

Luhan meremas bajuku, "Me-menginaplah .. hiks" remasan itu kian kuat. Aku mengelus tangannya yang terkepal kuat, melemahkan remasannya pada bajuku.

"Baiklah .."

Lutut Luhan begitu lemas hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Sebagai teman yang baik, aku membantunya jalan hingga masuk ke kamarnya, menidurkannya pada kasur kecil yang ada di sisi ruangan.

Luhan meraih beberapa obat-obatan di meja nakasnya, kemudian ia bernafas dengan normal dan getaran di tubuhnya mengurang. Entah obat apa itu, mungkin penenang. Tapi, ia belum bisa berhenti menangis.

_Ingatan kelam yang terkuak itu pasti menyakitkan_

Luhan menggenggam tanganku, aku jadi merasa bersalah berteman dengannya hanya untuk memecahkan kasus sementara Luhan sepertinya menempatkan aku sebagai orang penting dalam hidupnya–buktinya ia percaya saja padaku dan menerima perlakuanku dengan sangat baik. Ia meremas tanganku sambil menangis. Membagi rasa sakitnya denganku. Aku hanya dapat mengelus rambut emas itu kemudian meletakan wajah Luhan di bahuku, membiarkan temanku itu menangis di bahuku.

Beginikah rasanya memiliki teman?

"Sudahlah .. lebih baik kau tidur" ucapku

"Ta-tapi .. ja-jangan .. jangan pergi.." ucapnya mulai terbata-bata. Suara indahnya mengalun seakan menghipnotisku.

"Aku akan disini sampai kau bangun" ucapku meyakinkannya.

Dan kini ia tertidur dengan isakan tangisnya. Sementara aku mengirimkan surat izin pada kakakku sekalian mengabarkan bahwa aku akan bermalam di rumah Luhan.

Aku yakin kakak kecilku itu akan membantahnya jadi pada akhir pesan aku menaruh kata, "_aku tidak mendengar penolakan_"

.

.

.

Aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk nonton beberapa film kartun kesukaan Luhan ketika pemuda itu bangun, sekedar untuk membantu Luhan menghilangkan setresnya sih sebenarnya. Namun, acara menonton film kartun itu malah berlarut hingga petang. Film kartun Luhan sangat banyak dan seluruhnya adalah film lama edaran empat tahun lalu. Aku jadi berminat mengajaknya membeli kaset.

Kami makan malam bersama, Luhan menyiapkan makanan yang lezat. Kemudian kami berbincang kecil. Luhan mulai tertawa, ia mulai melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.

Jika Luhan diperlakukan dengan benar, sosok Luhan yang baik dan ramah, lembut juga perhatian membuatku begitu nyaman dengannya.

Seakan memiliki seorang ibu. Keramahan dan perhatian yang dikerahkan Luhan padaku benar-benar mengisi sosok ibu yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini hilang dariku. Yah, Mamaku yang seorang laki-laki itu memutuskan pindah ke China bersama Ayahku sepuluh tahun lalu. Walaupun laki-laki, aku tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama –keduanya memintaku begitu. Sikap Luhan sebelas dua belas dengan Mama ku, sikap lembut dan perhatian yang memabukan.

Ah, aku jadi merindukan Mama.

Luhan membersihkan bekas makan kami berdua. Ia tidak membiarkanku untuk membantu karena menganggapku sebagai tamu yang harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Ya, terserahlah. Lagi pula aku memang tidak bisa mencuci piring.

"Kau tidur di kamarku, ya?" ucapnya antusias, "Biar aku tidur di sofa saja"

"Tidak ada kamar kosong selain kamarmu?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang tidur di sofa"

"Tidak tidak, kau tamuku Sehun"

"Aku temanmu, Luhan" ucapku. Namun, Luhan tetap bersi keras dengan ucapannya jadi mau tidak mau aku menurutinya.

Rumah bagian belakang Luhan terlihat begitu bersih. Terdapat taman kecil di belakang rumah Luhan. Ada banyak sekali bunga yang Luhan tanam dan semuanya hidup begitu harmonis, dengan proporsi yang tepat Luhan menempatkan mereka di tanah kecilnya dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Taman kecil Luhan benar-benar bagus. Aku merasa nyaman duduk beralaskan rumput, ditemani pepohonan juga bunga-bunga dengan berbagai macam awan dan diatapi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Suasana yang jarang sekali aku dapatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan taman buatanku ini?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di sampingku seraya membawa beberapa cemilan

"Bagus sekali, keren" ucapku. Ia tersipu, menjadikan wajahnya begitu menggemaskan.

Aku senang memandangnya. Aku tidak bosan melekatkan pandanganku pada wajahnya. Aku tidak akan bosan menempatkan diriku di sisinya. Ia memperkenalkan banyak pengalaman baru padahal kami hanya bermain di dalam rumah kecilnya. Namun ia memperkenalkan banyak perasaan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan atau sudah lama tidak aku dapatkan. Ia membuatku begitu nyaman.

Kim Luhan, aku tidak yakin kau adalah pembunuh.

.

.

.

_3 Juni 2014_

Tidak seperti biasanya Suho hyung mengabaikanku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Pemuda itu tetap membuatkanku sarapan sih, namun aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

Makan malam yang berjalan begitu sunyi. Suho hyung tidak menampakan wajah seramah biasanya.

"Sehun, ku rasa ini tidak cocok untukmu"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Aku menarik pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengganti tugasmu. Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu"

"Tidak" balasku singkat, "Ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Luhan–"

"Kau bahkan sering bermalam di rumah pembunuh Oh Sehun!" seru Suho hyung dengan nada meninggi. Raut wajah takut dan khawatir ia tunjukan padaku. Aku tahu, ia tidak ingin aku kenapa-napa, namun aku juga muak jika harus dikurung terus.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menarik pekerjaanku. Aku akan terus mengerjakan apa yang pernah kau minta"

"Aku mengganti pekerjaanmu Sehun-ah"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Posisimu sudah digantikan oleh pekerja baruku, Kris dan tugasmu hanya mengawasi pergerakan Kris di balik kamarmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar, mobilmu ku sita. Jika ada apa-apa katakan padaku atau para maid"

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menukarkan aku dengan Kris"

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa?" Suho hyung menatapku lekat. Sementara aku hanya menggenggam tanganku di bawah meja, siap-siap akan memukul apa saja untuk melampiaskan amarahku yang meletup-letup.

Aku tahu Suho hyung adalah kakakku, tapi ia tidak bisa menggerakan hidupku seenaknya. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku ingin bebas.

Dan aku tidak rela Kris mendapatkan kenyamanan yang sama dari Luhan.

"Ini hidupku"

"Tapi kau bekerja di bawah tanganku Sehun"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari Kris"

Aku meninggalkan kursiku. Biarkan saja si kecil itu makan sendiri. Aku tidak menghabiskan makan malamku.

Pantas saja sejak tadi pagi Suho hyung mengajakku belajar untuk melacak posisi seseorang, menghabiskan waktu pagi hingga sore agar aku tidak bisa bertemu Luhan hari ini.

"Ah ya" aku berhenti sebentar, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan, "Aku harap kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk memberitahu siapa ibuku setelah kasus ini berakhir"

"Aku tahu" Suho hyung mulai menurunkan volume suaranya, "Aku tahu kau kerja demi imbalan itu, seharusnya kau tidak apa-apa jika posisimu diubah"

"Tapi aku menyukai Kim Luhan"

Ya, aku memang menyukai Kim Luhan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Aku mulai menggeluti kegiatan yang biasa ku lakukan sebelum aku bertemu Luhan. Diam di dalam kamar hingga lumutan. Dengan beberapa alat yang memantau pergerakan semua orang yang ada di lingkungan Luhan.

Berita sialnya, Kris selalu berada di rumah Luhan. Ia tidak pernah berpindah dari rumah Luhan –menurut pantauanku begitu. Bahkan kemarin ia sempat menginap di rumah Luhan.

Padahal keduanya baru saja mengenal.

Apakah Luhan juga menganggap Kris sebagai teman yang berharga?

Apakah .. Luhan masih mengingatku? Apakah Kris juga mendapatkan kenyamanan yang Luhan berikan? Sampai sejauh mana hubungan mereka? Apakah mereka saling menyukai?

Ya Tuhan, otakku memanas. Tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Aku tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari belakangan ini, terlihat jelas dari lingkar hitam mataku yang kian gelap. Aku terus memandang kearah layar komputerku, melihat titik-titik pergeragkan orang-orang yang berada di dekat Luhan.

Aku melihat diriku yang berantakan di pantulan cermin. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan dapat membawa pengaruh besar dalam diriku.

Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku ingin mendengar suara lembutnya lagi. Aku merindukan bagaimana pemuda itu makan di hadapanku, berbicara dengan lembut, tertawa lepas dengan begitu bahagia. Aku merindukan suara Luhan ketika pemuda itu menyebut namaku.

Ini memabukan. Aku merasa diriku hampir gila.

Ya, aku merindukan Luhan dan rasanya aku hampir gila tidak bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya empat hari.

Kris pasti bahagia sekali dapat bersama Luhan.

Yah, pasti.

Kris? Apakah kau juga menyukai Luhan?

Lalu .. apakah Luhan juga menyukai Kris?

Lihatkan? Aku mulai berfantasi sendiri.

"_Sehun-ssi_" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku melirik kearah jam dindingku, pukul dua belas siang. Seorang maid membuka pintu kamarku kemudian mengantarkan menu makan siang buatan koki andalan kakakku itu masuk.

Sebuah kereta makan dengan panjang sekitar satu setengah meter dan lebar yang kurang lebih hanya setengah meter itu diletakan di dalam kamarku. Maid itu membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian undur diri dari kamarku.

Aku melihat menu makan siang dengan malas.

Bahkan buatan Luhan terlihat lebih enak daripada makanan mewah dengan porsi kecil begini.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi kecil yang disembunyikan oleh kereta makan itu dan kini kereta makan itu terlihat seperti meja makan portable.

Garpu dan pisau bekerja sama memotong daging yang disediakan. Membuat daging itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kecantikan makanan itu hilang begitu saja setelah daging yang kini ku santap tidak utuh lagi.

Rasa masakannya memang tidak buruk, namun bagiku masakan Luhan jauh lebih enak dari ini.

Ketika Luhan membuatkannya untukku, dia benar-benar membuat makanan yang dikhususkan untukku.

Ketika aku memakan makanan Luhan ditemani dengan wajah cantiknya, aku bisa merasakan rasa enak yang tidak terbandingkan.

Walaupun Luhan hanya membuat ramen biasa, aku memakannya dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Aku menikmati semua yang Luhan berikan padaku.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Haha, tau apa aku tentang cinta.

Aku menyantap makan siangku dengan malas, sekedar mengisi perut agar tidak sakit dan aku tetap bisa memantau Luhan dari kejauhan. Setidaknya aku sedang melindungi Luhan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Aku memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di meja itu, tak lama kemudian seorang maid datang mengambil kereta makanku.

"Bibi" panggilku pada maid yang berumur lumayan tua, terlihat dari keriput di wajahnya.

"Eh.. ya?"

"Kau naik apa kemari?"

"Aku bersama maid Ahn"

"Naik apa?"

"Motor"

"Motor milik maid Ahn?"

"Iya"

"Boleh ku pinjam?"

_Luhan, aku merindukanmu._

_Hasrat ingin memelukmu tidak dapat lagi ku tahan. _

_Anggap saja aku tidak dapat mengontrol diri, namun begitulah kenyataannya._

_Beginikah rasanya menyukai orang lain?_

_Luhan, bisa kau jelaskan perasaan apa ini?_

"Tapi–"

"Rahasiakan ini dari kakak, oke?" aku memberi beberapa lembar uang pada bibi ... bibi siapa ya namanya? Entahlah, yang pasti setelah itu si bibi memberikanku sebuah kunci motor milik maid Ahn yang tak kuketahui bagaimana bentuk wajahnya.

Aku melesat turun dari kamarku.

Luhan. Satu kata yang ada di kepalaku.

Aku merindukannya, biarkan hari ini aku melepas rinduku ini.

Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa apa yang kulakukan adalah benar.

.

.

.

Kompleks kecil itu seperti biasa, sepi. Kuparkirkan motor kecilku itu di depan gerbang rumah Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Menurut pantauan terakhirku, Kris dan Luhan masih ada di rumah Luhan. Semoga saja mereka tidak pergi.

Aku memencet bel yang teronggok manis di sisi pagar.

Namun tidak ada yang membukakan gerbang sialan ini untukku.

Mataku menangkap sesuatu –gerbang itu tidak di kunci dan sandal Kris yang bertengger di depan teras rumah Luhan.

Ah, pantas saja dulu Kris dan MinSeok bisa langsung masuk. Aku segera membuka pagar yang hanya setinggi dadaku itu, menggeser pagar itu hingga member celah untuk tubuhku masuk.

Rumah kecil yang mulai kurindukan. Yah, padahal ini baru berjalan empat hari.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan. Menahan perasaan _excited _yang membara di tubuhku. Ah, aku benar-benar akan merengkuh tubuh Luhan ketika pemuda itu membukakanku pintu.

Namun, tidak seperti apa yang ku bayangkan. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku beberapa centi namun tidak lebih tampan dariku. Guratan wajah tegas dan keras, tatapan mata yang tajam dengan pakaian tidak terlalu rapi itu memandang ke arahku.

"Kris?"

"Ya, siapa?"

Ah sialan, apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa ia harus sopan denganku yang notabene adalah adik Suho hyung.

Bagaimana bisa kakak mempekerjakan pekerja baru? Biasanya kakak akan melakukan trainee dulu dan kurasa Kris tidak pakai jalur trainee melainkan langsung terjun ke lapangan.

"Aku Sehun" ucapku, "Teman Luhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan"

Ia berdecih, benar-benar tidak sopan. Bagaimana bisa kakak memperkerjakan detektif abal seperti ini. Terlihat dari lagaknya, ia tidak mementingkan mental dan psikis orang. Bahkan ia berdecih seakan tidak memikirkan bahwa aku akan tersinggung atau tidak.

"Luhan tidak ada"

"Jangan bohong, sialan. Biarkan aku masuk"

Pemuda itu menutup jalanku. Menatapku tajam. Aku membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam. Memang dia siapa? Memang dia kira aku akan takut dengan tatapan tajam macam banci begini? Maaf saja, walaupun aku awam dalam sosialisasi bukan berarti aku takut dengan orang baru. Yang benar saja.

Hening tercipta, aku terus meladeni manusia sialan yang meblokir jalanku itu sampai pemuda itu menyerah dan akhirnya menyingkir.

Matanya melesak ke sisi yang tidak tertutupi badan sialan Kris, pemandangan rumah Luhan bagian dalam yang sedikit .. berantakan?

Kris mendorongku, membuat tubuhku tersentak kebelakang. Ia tersenyum miring, "Ini wilayahku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur anak ingusan"

Kris benar-benar berhasil membakar emosiku. Ia menodorngku kuat hingga terjungkal.

"Apa maumu sialan?!"

"Pergilah, bisa-bisa kakakmu cemas kar –akh"

Tanganku yang terkepal melayang, mendara keras menghantam rahang bawahnya membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Kakiku melayang menghantam perutnya membuatnya terbaring tidak berdaya.

Ketika tubuh besar itu bangun lagi, aku menyiku bagian tengkuknya dengan telak.

Kemudian, Kris pingsan.

Itulah hadiah karena telah meremehkan seorang pegulat –ya, dulu aku pernah bergelut di bidang itu tapi berhenti karena Suho hyung tidak ingin aku pulang membawa memar.

Tubuh Kris ambruk dan aku bisa melihat rumah Luhan yang begitu berantakan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan seburuk apa isi dalam rumah Luhan. Banyak barang pecah yang tidak di bersihkan kembali, sampah makanan dimana-mana, selimut yang bertengger tidak rapi di sofa, dan .. bau mengerikan apa ini?

Aku membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Dari jarak sejauh ini, aku bisa mendengar Luhan menangis terisak. Kamar Luhan tidak kalah berantakan, banyak bingkai foto yang pecah, dan beberapa dari mereka bisa kupastikan adalah kenangan terindah Luhan. Satu-satunya benda yang dapat menghilangkan kerinduan Luhan kala keluarganya sudah pada disurga.

Luhan. Meringkuk di sisi kasurnya dengan seprai putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Meremas seprai itu hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dalam empat hari ini.

Bau-bau aneh itu kian menyengat ketika aku mendekati Luhan. Ketika langkahku mendekati tubuh kecil Luhan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh Luhan. Sudah berapa lama anak ini menangis?

Aku duduk di dekat kakinya yang tertekuk. Dengan ragu, tanganku mengelus kepala Luhan yang masih menunduk.

"Luhan?"

Aku mendekap tubuh kecilnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Apa yang telah Kris lakukan pada Luhan?

Pelecehan?

Tubuh Luhan yang bergetar begitu memprihatinkan. Baru saja empat hari tidak bertemu namun tubuhnya yang kian kurus itu kian memprihatinkan. Luhan hanya diam, pemuda itu hanya menangis.

"Shhtt, tenanglah. Ini aku"

Bisikan pelan itu menggerakan tangan Luhan untuk melingkar di tubuhku, ikut merengkuhku dengan begitu erat. Tubuh bergetarnya kembali meneriakan betapa takutnya ia.

Trauma Luhan semakin parah, bahkan obat yang biasa bertengger di meja nakasnya sudah kosong.

Aku mengangkat dagunya, mencoba melihat wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang kini penuh dengan air mata, lingkar hitam di matanya lebih parah dari milikku, wajahnya pucat dan kian kurus, pipi tembamnya hilang, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan, matanya memandang kebawah. Luhan terus menangis.

Tanganku meraba pipi tirusnya, kulit putih yang tidak sesehat empat hari yang lalu begitu mengoyak hatiku. Luhan yang meringkuk tak berdaya menghunus perasaanku dengan telak.

Leher putihnya tak lagi mulus, banyak bercak merah di sana. Ketika tanganku menyentuhnya, tangisan Luhan kian besar.

"Apa yang telah anak sialan itu lakukan, ya Tuhan .."

"A-aku ... hiks.. a-ak-aku"

Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa dulu sekarang. Aku belum siap mengetahui apa yang Kris lakukan pada Luhan. Aku belum ingin mengetahui mengapa Luhan bisa serapuh ini, jauh lebih rapuh dari pada ketika pertama kali kami bertemu. Ia tidak bisa bicara dengan benar.

Aku mendekapnya erat, sangat erat. Aku ingin menenangkannya, setidaknya hanya cara inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, keadaan Luhan terlalu mengguncangku.

Pemuda itu terus menangis di bahuku, memanggil ibu dan ayahnya dalam ketakutan. Pelukannya kian erat, seakan Luhan ingin mengurangi ketakutannya dengan mengirimkan perasaan itu padaku.

Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, selama Luhan dapat tersenyum setelah itu, aku rela merasakan semua ketakutan Luhan.

_"Mama, Ayah, coba jelaskan apa itu cinta pada Sehunie_"

_"Mengapa Sehunie ingin tahu, hm?"_

_ "Teman di sekolahku membincangkan masalah itu, Mama.."_

_ "Cinta itu, tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan sempurna. Cinta hanya dapat dirasakan olehmu. Cinta, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pasti, tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan apa itu cinta secara rinci. Yang jelas, cinta adalah perasaanmu kepada Mama, Ayah dan Suho hyung"_

_ "Perasaan?"_

_ "Apa perasaanmu ketika kau didekat Mama, Ayah dan Suho hyung?"_

_ "Aku aman. Aku senang. Aku nyaman"_

_ "Nah, begitulah kira-kira namanya cinta"_

_ "Lalu? Pacaran itu .."_

_ "Sehunie kecil belum mengerti topik seberat itu, sayang. Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk enam belas tahun ke depan dan Mama juga Ayah akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu"_

Aman, senang, nyaman. Tiga perasaan yang muncul bersamaan ketika Luhan ada di sampingku. Ketika Luhan berbicara di dekatku, ketika pemuda itu tertawa lepas karena leluconku.

Tiga perasaan yang kurang lebih menggambarkan apa itu cinta .. kalau begitu, bisakah aku menganggap bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Luhan?

"Se-hun.." suara bergetar lengkap dengan isakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan pelukan Luhan yang semakin erat, "A-aku .. a-aku .. takut"

"Ada aku di sini, Luhan"

"Tapi kau sama seperti dia, kan?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, memilih untuk meremas seprai putih itu, "Menjauhlah dariku .. ku mohon"

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini lagi!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya dengan frustasi untuk kali ini. Matanya yang bengkak mengobarkan amarah dan ketakutan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatap Luhan yang begitu kacau benar-benar meremas hatiku.

"Apakah aku pernah memperlakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Suara rendahku kembali terdengar, "Jangan memintaku untuk menjauhimu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama rendahnya dengan orang itu"

"Tapi .. aku kotor Sehun! Aku pembunuh! Aku membunuh adikku sendiri dan sekarang aku ditempatkan di tempat yang setara dengan pelacur! Kau puas, tuan detektif? Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" mata itu membulat sempurna dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, "Katakan bahwa kau membenciku dan menyesal berteman denganku"

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu atau menyesal menjadi temanmu"

Luhan melemahkan tatapannya.

"Bukan ucapan bohong yang ingin ku dengar, Luhan. Aku ingin kalimat yang jujur" ucapku pelan.

Luhan melemahkan remasannya terhadap seprai putih itu, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, Luhan berkata jujur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

_14 Januari 2010_

[author's p.o.v]

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17, Kaiiii~" Luhan menepuk tangannya berkali-kali, melampiaskan betapa bahagianya ketika melihat Kai yang tumbuh menjadi dewasa di dekatnya.

Rumah kecil itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Kedua orang tua mereka telah beristirahat dengan tenang di surga. Meninggal mereka berdua sebatang kara di rumah kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan keluarga itu dulunya. Luhan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di bagian akutansi sementara Kai belum lulus, ia masih SMA. Luhan lah yang membiayai hidup keduanya.

Ekonomi mereka tidak buruk-buruk sekali, penghasilan Luhan cukup untuk sebulan dan harta peninggalan ayahnya yang tidak sedikit membantu kehidupan mereka. Luhan bersyukur, Kai adalah adik yang gampang di atur. Kai adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Sosok Kai yang penurut dan juga selalu berhasil menghilangkan lelahnya setelah mencari duit untuk kehidupan kecil mereka.

Ia hanya hidup dengan Kai dan ia bersyukur Kai tetap setia dengannya.

Kai meletakan helmnya di atas motor, ia baru saja pulang dan Luhan langsung menyapanya dengan kue tart di tangannya.

"Terimakasih hyung" ia mengecup kening kakaknya, kemudian meniup lilin kecil yang ditancapkan Luhan setelah membuat sebuah permohonan.

Luhan menyolek krim kue yang ada di tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di hidung Kai, "Adikku serius sekali, memangnya apa _wish-_mu?" ucap Luhan seraya terkekeh.

Kai ikut menyolekkan krim kue ke wajah Luhan, "Rahasia~"

"Tch, kau ini, dengan kakak sendiri masih main rahasia-rahasiaan"

Kai hanya tertawa, ia senang ketika Luhan memancarkan wajah kesalnya. _Ia begitu imut, wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu lucu_.

"Hyuung~"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui apa wishku?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Matanya hanya menatap kearah Kai yang mungkin saja akan memotong kue tart itu ketika tangan berkulit tan Kai meraih pisau yang sengaja Luhan bawa.

Kai juga meraih tart yang ada di tangan Luhan, kemudian meletakannya di lantai garasi.

Ia menatap kakaknya lekat, tangannya meraih dua tangan Luhan yang menggantung. Meremas pelan kedua tangan kakaknya, kemudian mengusap keduanya seakan ingin menghilangkan dingin yang menyelimuti tangan kakaknya.

"Aku ingin, kakakku mempunya perasaan yang sama sepertiku" ucap Kai pelan.

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, kurang mengerti dengan apa maksud Kai. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Kai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin Luhan hyung juga menyukaiku"

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu" ucap Luhan, membuat Kai menatap kedua lensa coklat bening Luhan, "Aku kakakmu dan kau adalah adikku, tentu saja aku menyukai adikku sendiri"

"Bukan, bukan suka seperti itu. Bukan dalam status adik kakak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukai Luhan hyung, aku mencintai Luhan hyung" Kai mendekap tubuh kecil kakaknya erat, "Aku mencintaimu bukan sekedar cinta adik ke kakaknya, aku mencintaimu sebagai Kim Luhan, seseorang yang mempesona, yang tidak bisa hilang dalam setiap mimpiku"

"Ini salah Kai" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kai, "Aku tidak bisa, tidak. Kita tidak bisa begini, kita saudara"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi ini semua salah, Kai!"

Luhan meninggikan suaranya, mendorong tubuh adiknya pelan. Tidak, adiknya itu tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang lebih seperti itu.

"Kita sudah menyimpang, Hyung. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita lebih menyimpang lagi? Toh, ibu dan ayah juga sudah tidak ada" Kai meringis, menatap Luhan dengan begitu tajam.

"Tapi .. aku tidak bisa, Kai"

"Ah ya .. siapa yang mau dengan anak nakal sepertiku"

"Tidak, bukan begitu" Luhan mendekati adiknya yang terduduk di sisi garasi karena terjatuh akibat dorongan dari Luhan yang terlalu kencang, "Kau adikku dan selamanya akan menjadi adikku"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara, hyung?!" Kai meninggikan suaranya, ia berteriak frustasi.

Ia tidak suka penolakan.

Dan Luhan tengah menolaknya secara tak langsung.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, jemarinya melusup ke sela-sela surai gelap Kai, mengelus kepala adiknya penuh rasa sayang, "Kai, lupakan ini semua dan tetap anggap aku sebagai kakakmu, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kai-ya..."

"Jadilah kekasihku, hyung"

"Kau sudah gila, apakah kau mabuk?"

"Aku serius" Kai memandang ke arah kakaknya, menyalurkan perasaannya yang tidak main-main itu melalui tatapannya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Luhan, kemudian perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Luhan untuk meraih bibir tipis Luhan.

Luhan tahu, ini salah. Ia tidak bisa menyukai adiknya sendiri. Ia sudah bersama Kai sejak lahir, mengasuh anak itu kala kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka di rumah kecil itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengubah perasaannya pada Kai. Ia tidak bisa menganggap Kai lebih dari adiknya.

Ia tidak bisa. Luhan tidak mau.

Pemuda itu mendorong bahu Kai kuat, menjauhkan Kai yang mulai mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

Tangannya melayang menampar pipi tirus Kai.

_Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Hyung ..?" Kai menatap kakaknya tidak percaya seraya memegang pipinya yang tertampar tangan kecil Luhan.

"Ti-tidak .. maaf .. Ka-kai, maaf .." Luhan menaruh tangannya di belakang, kemudian tatapan bersalah itu menusuk kedua lensa bening Kai.

Kai berdiri, meninggalkan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berpindah. Perasaan menyesal seakan memenuhi punggungnya, menaruh beban pada dirinya agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Luhan menampar adiknya dan itu adalah kali pertama dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Kau ingin tahu wishku, kan, Hyung?"

Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Kai masih ada di belakangnya.

"Aku minta pada Tuhan untuk menjadikan aku kekasih Luhan hyung" suara Kai yang begitu rendah dan menyeramkan terdengar, "Tapi jika tidak bisa, aku minta Tuhan untuk segera mengambilku"

Luhan masih dalam posisinya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia mengerti maksud ucapan Kai.

"Bodoh"

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kai yang terbaring dengan cairan amis yang begitu kental di sebelahnya.

Luhan membuka bajunya, kemudian matanya menangkap wajah Kai yang memucat, mata yang terpejam damai, senyum yang ia lukiskan khusus untuk Luhan, dan leher yang tergores pisau dengan luka yang begitu dalam. Luhan menutup luka di leher Kai dengan baju kausnya.

"Bertahan Kai, ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku hanya memilikimu" isak Luhan. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, ini semua tidak akan berakhir. Aku mencintaimu"

Tangan lemas Kai meraba pipi Luhan, "Aku mencintai Luhan hyung"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi meninggalkanku!"

"Maaf .."

Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan darah yang mengalir kian deras dari leher Kai. Bajunya sudah merah sepenuhnya. Kai yang mulai memejamkan matanya dengan begitu tenang dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tepat di hari kelahirannya, Kai pergi. Luhan merasa begitu buruk, ia membuat Kai seperti ini. Luhan merasa, ialah yang merusak hari istimewa Kai.

Yah, ia merasa tidak pantas di sebut kakak.

Luhan perusak. Ia merasa bahwa ia pembunuh kebahagiaan bahkan hidup Kai.

Luhan meraih pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja di sisi Kai, melempar pisau itu ke sudut ruangan.

Ia meninggalkan Kai dengan bajunya yang masih teronggok di leher Kai, mencari pertolongan.

Berlari dengan bekas darah di celana rumahnya dan tanpa baju yang menutupi badan bagian atasnya.

Naasnya, kompleksnya begitu sepi. Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan namun seakan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Hingga dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar samar-samar sirine polisi meraung. Luhan memutuskan memutar balik arahnya, kembali ke rumahnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan polisi juga tim medis menggeledah rumahnya.

Luhan hanya diam, membeku. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya seakan dipaku untuk tidak melangkah.

_"Kai-ya, aku takut polisi, mereka menyeramkan_"

Terlalu banyak polisi, Luhan tidak bisa mendekati rumahnya.

"Itu dia bajingan sialan! Tega-teganya membunuh adik sendiri!"

Itulah kalimat yang terakhir Luhan dengar sebelum gelap menyelubungi hidupnya.

.

.

.

Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan rasakan. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia dapat merasakan dirinya yang tengah duduk di dalam ruangan kosong, dengan meja panjang di depannya, tangannya di borgol ke belakang. Badan bagian atasnya masih terekspos dengan celana bebau amis khas darah Kai.

Luhan ingin menangis. Namun, ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Ia hanya bisa diam. Seakan otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Tubuhnya menggigil ketika polisi masuk dan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Mentalnya mengalami gangguan seketika. Luhan tidak bisa bicara, matanya hanya memandang lurus pada titik yang tak tentu.

Polisi-polisi itu membentaknya, membuat nyalinya kian menciut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menaruh Luhan ke dalam sebuah sel bersama beberapa orang kriminal lainnya.

"Hei anak baru, bisa bantu kami?"

Luhan tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menerima ataupun menolak.

Luhan cukup beruntung, ia disatukan bersama orang-orang kriminal yang akan kabur dari sel.

Mereka minta bantuan Luhan untuk membobol seng pengganti tembok yang ada di pojok ruangan. Dengan kemampuan seadanya, Luhan berhasil melepaskan seng itu dan kemudian terpampanglah jalan keluar menuju udara bebas.

Dan dari situlah, Luhan kabur. Ia akan mengurusi pemakaman adiknya, ia akan menyusul rumah sakit yang tadi membawa Kai.

Namun realita tidak membiarkan ia bertemu dengan Kai. Ketika langkahnya sudah sampai di rumah sakit, keluarganya yang mengurusi kematian Kai mengusirnya. Mencacinya. Membunuh mentalnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

Hingga Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi jauh. Ia mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan seluruh tabungannya kemudian menghapus jejak.

Pergi dari Seoul.

Melupkan mimpi buruknya.

.

.

"Aku membeli rumah ini"

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Luhan"

"Nama lengkap anda?"

"Tulis saja Luhan"

.

.

.

_2014_

Matanya mengerjap ketika ia sadar tangannya melingkar di tubuh ramping seseorang. Badannya menempel dengan tubuh orang lain, posisi yang mengatakan bahwa semalam ia memeluk seseorang dengan penuh rasa posesive dalam dirinya.

Ia mengelus rambut pemuda kecil di hadapannya itu, wajah cantik yang begitu sempurna menyapa paginya yang begitu indah.

Seakan sebuah film lama terputar mengisi mimpinya setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Yah, semalam Luhan mulai membuka suaranya setelah Sehun dapat meyakinkan Luhan bahwa setelah Luhan mengatakan semuanya, hidup pemuda itu akan lebih tenang. Luhan menceritakan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya empat tahun lalu. Menguak kembali mimpi buruk yang Luhan simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Pagi Luhan" sapa Sehun ketika ia bisa melihat Luhan mulai mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tubuh kecil nan rapuh itu menggeliat di dalam pelukannya.

"Umh, pagi Sehun" ucapnya

"Ayo cepat mandi, lalu kita pergi ke kantor kakakku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap Sehun mengawali pagi mereka.

Luhan tertegun, "Di-disana, tidak ada polisi, kan?" cicit Luhan dengan nada super kecil, terdengar seperti berbisik di telinga Sehun. Yah, mungkin pemuda itu belum punya cukup energi untuk mengeluarkan suaranya atau mungkin suaranya tertelan rasa takut yang kian menjad-jadi di dalam dirinya.

Yah, Luhan memang phobia dengan polisi.

"Hanya ada aku dan kakakku" Sehun bangun dari tempatnya, "Aku mandi duluan ya"

"Ayey kapten" sementara Luhan memilih untuk meregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Wajah kakaknya yang penuh kecemasan itu terlihat. Mungkin karena Sehun tidak bilang bahwa ia bermalam di rumah Luhan. Bahkan Sehun tidak mengabarkan apa-apa pada Suho, yah .. Sehun kabur dari rumah.

"Hyung~" Sehun menyapa kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "Sebelumnya maaf karena telah membasmi pekerja barumu dan kabur begitu saja dari rumah. Sebagai gantinya, aku mendapatkan apa yang hyung inginkan"

Sehun menarik Luhan pelan, merangkul tubuh kecil itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana denganmu Sehun. Setelah ini kau harus menerima hukumanmu"

Sehun hanya mendengus kecil. Ia tahu pasti, Suho tidak akan berlaku kasar padanya. Paling-paling Sehun mendapatkan omelan singkat dengan kata-kata menusuk dari kakaknya.

Suho mendudukan Sehun dan Luhan di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya tersebut, menyalakan tape recorder dan kemudian mulai mengintrogasi Luhan.

Kasus terpecahkan.

.

.

.

Sehun menyantap makan malamnya bersama kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ada di dekatnya hanya Suho. Satu-satunya orang yang rela menempatkan diri sebagai ibu sekaligus ayah Sehun, yang menumpahkan kasih sayang pada Sehun tanpa ada rasa enggan ataupun malu sedikitpun.

Hidangan di piring Sehun sudah habis, semuanya telah sempurna berada di dalam perut Sehun. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu menggerakan tangannya, meraih segelas air putih yang diletakan tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Sehun" ucap Suho kala Sehun tengah meneguk minumannya.

Sehun menelan cairan bening itu dengan sempurna, kemudian menoleh kearah kakaknya, "Ah ya, aku hampir lupa dengan hadiah yang kau janjikan"

"Kau terlalu asik dalam _role _mu"

"Yah... ehehe" Sehun tertawa canggung, "Jadi?"

Suho menenggak minumannya sedikit, membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang sudah disediakan kemudian mulai mengatur duduknya agar lebih nyaman bicara dengan adiknya.

"Kita masing-masing memiliki ibu sendiri" ucap Suho memulai suaranya, "Mama menghamili perempuan lain, begitu juga dengan Ayah. Setelah dua perempuan itu melahirkan, ayah dan mama meninggalkan mereka dan mengambil kita. Jadi ... hanya numpang janin"

Numpang janin? Terdengar agak kejam di telinga Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa kedua ayahnya itu meninggalkan orang yang sudah susah payah mengandungnya?

"Sebagai hadiah, mereka mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah besar dari Ayah"

"Lalu, siapa yang melahirkanku?"

"Mama menghamili seorang wanita, kemudian ketika kau lahir wanita itu meninggal dunia. Yah, begitulah kata Mama"

"_Ibu Kim Luhan meninggal karena keguguran_"

"Jangan bilang bahwa aku adalah saudara Luhan"

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Bukan, ibu Luhan bukanlah orang yang melahirkanmu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Ibu Luhan meninggal ketika beliau mengandung adikmu"

Sehun tidak jadi bernafas lega.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Yah, begitulah. Jadikan ini rahasia, oke? Jangan buat Luhan kembali ke dalam kesedihannya, itu dapat berpengaruh buruk bagi mentalnya"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Hyung, mau mengajakku ke makan ibuku besok?"

Kini, giliran Suho yang menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_[Oh Sehun's P.O.V]_

Pagi-pagi sekali Suho hyung mengajakku pergi dengan mobilnya. Mengantarku ke daerah perbukitan yang jauh dari pusat kota untuk sekedar menemui batu nisan seorang wanita yang pernah melahirkanku.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk sampai ke lokasi. Sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan perbukitan yang dibagian atasnya menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Suho hyung menuntun jalanku, mengantarkanku ke sebuah batu nisan besar dengan tulisan nama serta foto seorang wanita cantik. Ah, pantas saja aku lahir sebagai pemuda tampan seperti sekarang.

Yoo Sun Mi, nama yang indah.

Aku meletakan sebuket bunga di atas nisannya, kemudian mendoakan ibuku agar ia bahagia melihat anak yang pernah numpang hidup di perutnya kini tumbuh menjadi tinggi, tampan, baik hati juga penurut.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di depan ibuku karena Suho hyung harus segera ke kantornya, yah.. begitulah kesibukan seorang pemilik rumah detektif terbesar kelima di Korea Selatan.

Suho hyung kembali menuntunku, kali ini menunjukan arah letak parkir mobil kami.

"Hyung, turunkan aku di kedai bubble tea dekat kantormu itu, ya? Kemudian minta beberapa orang milikmu untuk mengantarkan mobilku ke sana. Aku ingin menemui Luhan sebentar, aku janji akan sampai di rumah pukul tujuh"

"Baiklah .." Suho hyung mendesah pasrah, "Ingat, kau tidak boleh pulang telat"

"Iyaaa~"

.

.

.

Suho hyung benar-benar menuruti permintaanku. Ah, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku adalah adik terbahagia memiliki kakak seperti Suho hyung yang begitu pengertian. Suho hyung benar-benar menurunkanku di kedai bubble tea yang aku maksud, kemudian sepuluh menit setelah itu suruhan Suho hyung mengantarkan mobilku ke kedai bubble tea tersebut.

Setelah membeli dua bubble tea, aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilku.

Mengemudikan mobilku kearah rumah Luhan.

Kembali membelah jalanan Seoul, melintasi jalanan yang mulai padat itu bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya.

Suho hyung, kini hyung kesayanganku itu mulai melepaskanku, ya walaupun aku tidak boleh keluar seenak perutku yang pasti Suho hyung tidak terlalu mengekangku seperti dulu. Aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit merasakan apa itu kebebasan. Menghirup udara luar dan keluar dari kamarku. Walaupun Suho hyung tidak lagi memberikanku pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata lagi karena takut aku akan menginap lagi di rumah klienku seenak jidatku, jadi Suho hyung menempatkan pangkatku tepat di bawahnya. Menerima laporan-laporan dari bawahanku, menelaah mereka satu persatu dengan teliti sebelum memberikan laporan-laporan itu pada Suho hyung. Walaupun agak ribet, tapi aku senang karena artinya Suho hyung membutuhkanku dan aku merasa ada gunanya ibuku melahirkanku ke dunia.

Kim Luhan, pemuda itu bukan lagi buronan. Luhan sudah dinyatakan tidak bersalah secara resmi. Pisau yang teronggok di tkp kala itu memang meninggalkan sidik jari Luhan dan sidik jadi Kai, ditambah dengan kesaksian yang Sehun dan Suho hyung berikan, Luhan tidak diberi hukuman. Aku menjadi salah satu orang yang bersi keras meyakinkan bahwa apa yang Luhan katakan di rekaman yang Suho hyung berikan adalah akurat.

Hubunganku dengan Kim Luhan .. eum .. kurasa masih di status yang sama. Kami adalah teman.

Aku mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat itu beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, sosok kecil dengan wajah cantik yang berseri itu membukakan ku pintu, membiarkanku masuk ke rumah kecilnya.

Wajah Luhan tidak seperti dulu, setidaknya wajah itu terlihat lebih relax dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena masalahnya sudah selesai, ia sudah dimaafkan oleh keluarganya dan ia juga sudah mengunjungi makam Kai jadi pemuda itu mulai merasakan kebahagiaan yang pasti telah lama ia idamkan.

"Aku membawakanmu bubble tea"

"Waaah, terimakasih"

Ia meraih bubble tea taro yang kuberikan, kemudian segera meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Belum sarapan?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya lucu, "Aku baru selesai mandi"

"Habiskan bubble teamu lalu akan kusiapkan sarapan"

"Tidak usah, bubble tea saja sudah membuatku kenyang" Luhan menahan tubuhku yang akan bangkit dari sofanya, "Duduk saja dengan tenang, tamuku"

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Aku membeli kartun baru kemarin, mau nonton bersamaku?"

"Tentuu" ucapnya antusias. Dengan cepat Luhan menghabiskan bubble teanya kemudian tangan kecilnya menarik tubuhku untuk duduk di depan tv.

Aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali Luhan mengajakku nonton bersama. Film kartun tua produksi empat tahun lalu adalah film kartun pertama yang aku tonton. Aku tidak suka nonton film, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama segudang game milikku.

Luhan terlihat seperti anak tk yang begitu menggemari film kartun. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak membiarkan dirinya berkedip seakan tidak rela untuk tidak melihat tiap detail film kartun yang berdurasi kurang lebih satu jam itu.

Aku merangkul tubuh kecil Luhan, kemudian merasakan kenyamanan kembali melusup kedalam tubuhku.

Ketika bibirku bersentuhan dengan pipinya, aku dapat merasakan debaran jantungku kian cepat, tidak normal.

Perasaan bahagia yang menyurak dari dalam diriku hingga menggerakan jantungku dengan begitu cepat.

Perasaan ingin merengkuh Luhan untuk selamanya.

Aku benar-benar mencintai Kim Luhan.

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Eum?"

"Jadilah milikku"

_Katakan saja aku terlalu nekat, namun aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol mereka. _

_ Ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekapku, perasaan gugup memenuhi relung hatiku._

_ Aku menanti jawaban Luhan dengan penuh antusias sekaligus kegugupan. _

"A-aku .. aku milikmu, Oh Sehun"

_Ketika aku mendengar suaranya mengalun lembut menyapa gendang telingaku. Ketika tubuhku merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. Ketika bibir kami bersentuhan dengan menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu besar._

_ Aku merasa bahwa hidupku lengkap, aku benar-benar bahagia_.

.

.

.

_End._

.

.

.

FF macam apa ini TT

Endingnya ga keren banget TT

Maafkan cerita abal tanpa plot ini, _readers _TT.

Aku kehilangan ide mau lanjutin ff yang satuan dan malah bikin ff oneshoot abal begini duh ..

Bagi komennya ya chingu, kkk.

Maaf atas typo yang berkeliaran, banyak salah kata dan lain-lain.

Thanks

aegyung


End file.
